DeathOni
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: The rumors were clear, that mansion was haunted. What happens when these geniuses want to venture inside and take a first hand look? /Co-authored effort by Kait The Mello Fangirl & Itrytohideitwhenican.


**This is based from AoOni, and HetaOni. My friend and I, randomly came up with the idea to create DeathOni. A Death Note version. **

**We do not own any of context or ideas; all we own is the words we have typed. Not the characters', or anything. This is a fanfiction! Fan-written! Please Review! Please!**

**Authored by: Kait The Mello Fangirl & Itrytohideitwhenican. So if you see this story, it'll be under my account and hers. It's a co-authored effort!**

* * *

><p><em>Within the walls of this mansion, ...no one was sure what was inside. Rumor was; it was haunted. By what? Many thought.. many guesses, no one knew for sure.. But that was the moment when a group of Brillant Geniuses decided to come and check it out. Sadly, not even Brilliant Geniuses can escape the wrath of the Mansions former occupant. Especially when the occupant is not human...<em>

A, Mello, Light, Matt.

Chapter 1: Entered.

Mello scowled, "Why are we even going to try and test the theory this place is haunted?" He said. Light glanced over at the said blonde, "Isn't it interesting?.. think about it, it's a mystery you could solve before Near, and beat him." Light said, with a casual smirk. Mello scowl deepened, but the thought was tantalizing. He pulled out a chocolate bar, unwrapping the foil slowly. "..." He didn't say anything back to Light. "Seriously Mells! Just do it, you coward?" Matt joked, with a grin off to the side. Mello rolled his eyes. "I'm not coward, Matt." Mello grumbled. Matt laughed. "We'll see about that."

A snickered, his eyes glued onto the mansion."Don't worry, Mello~" He cooed, a smile on his face. "Thought...this place does seem to have...an ominous feel..." He laughed, after trailing off. "I just can't believe this place is here though, I thought they were just rumors."

"Well, never doubt the general gossiping public." Light shrugged. "But is something actually inside?.. that's the real question." .

"Well, there is only one way to find out, bastard." Mello scoffed, walking up to the door. His hand lingered on the doorknob, before pushing the door open. "Eh? Don't they lock the place up?" Matt asked, as Mello walked into the house. He followed, removing his goggles to peer at the house more clearly. "Whose 'They', you idiot." Mello replied. Matt shrugged. "...the caretakers?" He proposed, walking in step with Mello. "I don't think anyone's been here in years.." Light mumbled, to himself glancing at all the dust as he entered the mansion. "..Quite possible." A said, stepping in after Light..

"Don't be idiots." Mello scowled. "Rumors say that it has been abandoned." Matt glanced around, turning on the lights. "...Yeah, sure looks abandoned" A teased, shutting the door behind him. "The lights work~" Light crossed his arms, "Well.. might as well... take a look around? Let's split up." He said. "Who died and made you boss?" Mello said, "..Don't argue..let's just take a solo look around." Matt said. "Yeah, yeah..." A muttered absently, looking down a hall. "And don't you think-" There was a crash, like something breaking. Light tensed, as Mello and Matt looked down the hall where they heard the crash. "Huh, I'll go check it out." Matt smiled, wanting to gt away from the awkward group. "Eh? Why you?" Mello scowled.

"Matt sighed, in relief, as he headed down the hallway. Replacing his goggles, he entered the kitchen. At first, he didn't see what cracked, or crash. He took a few steps around, still glancing at the counters. Matt stepped on some glass, and he stepped back at the crunch of glass. He stared at the broken plate. "Oh, that was it..." Matt picked up a shard of the broken glass, and eyed it. "I wonder what made it.." He trailed, chuckling. "Talking to yourself makes you crazy, Mail." He murmured.

"Oh well, better get back to them." He shrugged, absently pocketing the shard. Matt walked back to the intersection he left Mello, Light, and A. "Hey, did they leave?" He glanced around."Wusses." Matt muttered, walking over to the door. His hand went to the doorknob, he twisted... and it wouldn't budge. "...They gotta be fucking with me.." Matt groaned, before turning from the door. "Oh well, might as well look around while I'm in here...if they worry, good." He smiled, and started off.

Matt looked up the stairs, "I'll look up there.." He said. Then he climbed up the few steps, and made it to a second floor. He glanced down left and right. He closed his eyes, and walked off to the left. "Yep, you can never disagree with my logic." He grinned happily, and he saw a door to his right. "Well, if I went left last time...Right it is!" Just like a game, He thought, as he opened the stepped into the room, and looked around. Upon the bed on the right, he noticed a familar black notebook.. "Isn't that Lights'?"

"Oh yeah, his diary." Matt stared at it for a second, his Morales wavering. "...Nothing says that I can't...take it to him...and look inside..." Matt convinced himself, and picked up the black journal. .He shrugged. "Yeah..let's just try and find him..obvious he's on this floor.." Matt said, exiting the room. "Straight ahead, that's the next direction after left and right." "Left, right, left..." Matt muttered, heading down the hallway. He opened the left door, looking around. No one seemed to in here. Frowning, he walked around the perimeter of the room.

Matt stopped, in front of the closet. He heard something in there.

"Er-.." He tapped the door relunctantly. "..W-..who's there?" Light called out shakely. "Oh?" Matt took a few steps backward, Light opening the door and stepping out. Light couldn't stop shaking, and Matt hesitated. "Are you o..okay?" He asked, Light only stared ahead. "What? Cat got you tongue?" Matt joked lightly. Again, Light said nothing."...I''ll get you something to drink." Matt stated, feeling awkward, and worried. "Stay here, okay?"

Light relunctantly nodded, and stepped back into the door he was in and shut it. "..." Matt sighed, turning on his feet. "I'll be back.." He called back as he walked towards the door of the room.


End file.
